When It Lands Into The Wrong Hands
by LaughYourHeartOut
Summary: When Amber and Ashley find Miley's 'Slambook', they cause trouble for Miley. R&R!
1. The Slambook

**A/N: When you see something written in bold, it's what Miley's writing in her book**

**It's my first fan fic. So please be nice and no flames.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a normal day at Seaview Middle School. Miley Stewart, Lilly Truscott, and Oliver Oken got their lunch trays and sat at their normal table in the back of the cafeteria. Miley was writing in her, what she called, "Slambook" and she allowed no one to read it or know what she was writing. Not even her best friends.

"Miley, whatcha writing?" Lilly said as she ate a spoonful of macaroni and cheese.

"Oh, nothing."

"What kind of nothing?"

"Just nothing."

"I bet it's gossip." Oliver said as he took of sip of his iced tea.

"It's something like that." Miley replied.

"Ooo, ooo, let me see, please!" Lilly said as she tried to take Miley's book. Lilly lived for this kind of stuff.

"No, no, no, for Miley's eyes only." Miley said as she held her book close to her chest.

"Fine."

Then the bell ring and lunch was over and Lilly, Miley, and Oliver went to class. During class, Miley was writing in her "Slambook" instead of taking notes, while glaring at Amber and Ashley because they were looking into their mirror and applying makeup.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**11/4/06 **_

**_Ugh! Amber and Ashley make me sooo sick. No wonder their grades aren't good. All they do during class is talk and put on makeup and do their stupid "oooh, sss" thing and at the same time out of class make my best friends and I's life miserable. They are a waste of hair products. If I were a magician I'd make them disappear and not bring them back. No matter how many people cry. Ugh! Just looking at them gets me ticked off._**

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The school bell rang again and it was time for them to go home but Miley was too busy writing in her book that she didn't hear it ring.

"Miley!" Lilly yelled trying to get her best friend's attention.

"Oh, what?"

"It's time to leave."

"Oh, okay."

Miley, Lilly, and Oliver walked out of the classroom and out of the school and they went to Miley's house.

**Okay, people, I ended the chapter here and I'll write more when I get some reviews… at least 5, thanx bye.**


	2. Where'd It Go

**Okay, I didn't exactly get 5 reviews but what I got was good enough for me to keep going. Thanks to the people who reviewed. And LiS- iM a MoLiVeR fAn, I will try to get Moliver in the story somewhere. And if I can't, I'm sorry.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When Miley, Lilly, and Oliver got to Miley's house. They sat down on the couch and decided to do homework.

"Okay, done." Miley said as she put her Algerbra book back in her backpack.

"Me, too." Lilly said.

"Me, three." Oliver said.

"So, do y'all want to go down to the beach?" Miley said.

"Sure."

"Okay. Besides, Smokin Oken needs to get down with the ladies."

Miley and Lilly rolled their eyes.

"Let's go!" said Miley, she picked up her "Slambook" and ran to the beach with Oliver and Lilly behind her.

Once they got to the beach Miley and Lilly changed into their bathing suits and Oliver changed into some trunks. Miley put her "Slambook" down at Rico's on the countertop and put her sweater over it so no one would see it. Then, Miley, Lilly, and Oliver ran into the water.

Just then, Amber and Ashley walked over to Rico's and saw Miley's sweater.

"Ew, what a disgusting sweater." Ashley said as she picked up the sweater to look at it not knowing it was Miley's.

"Ooo, what's that?" Amber said pointing at Miley's "Slambook".

Ashley put Miley's sweater down as Amber opened up the book to see the front page say:

_MILEY STEWART OWNS THIS SLAMBOOK, AND IF YOU'RE NOT MILEY, PLEASE RESPECT MY PRIVACY…_

"Amber, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ashley said giving Amber an evil grin.

"I think I am."

Amber turned the page and saw the gossip that Miley wrote:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**10/31/06**_

**_It's Halloween and Oh, my gosh! Henry looks soo HOTT in his Freddie Kruger _**(sp?) **_outfit. Man! I wish he didn't already have a girlfriend. If he didn't I would've already been in his arms. Grr! Becca Weller HAD to flirt with him and she HAD to make out with him. If it wasn't for Becca, I would've been going to the "Hawaiian Dance" with him. _**(A/N: Henry is the guy Lilly picked to do Shakespear with.)

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Amber and Ashley gasped after reading that entry that Miley had written. They turned the page to read some more gossip. Then, they got to the page where Miley said that they were "a waste of hair products."

After they read that, their jaws dropped.

"I can't believe she would say something like that!" Ashley said with an angry look on her face.

"Our grades aren't BAD! At least, they aren't THAT bad!"

"Well, well, well, little miss Hillbilly wants to mess with us, Amber, what do you say we have some fun with this "Slambook?""

"I say let's do it!"

"Oooh, sss." Amber and Ashley did their little finger thing. Then they took Miley's book and ran to Ashley's house with it.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

When the sun started to set, Lilly, Oliver and Miley decided it was time to go home. When Miley went to the Rico's countertop, all she found was her sweater.

"Oh, my goodness, where'd it go?" Miley said looking worried.

"Where'd what go?" Lilly said walking over to Miley to see what was wrong with Oliver behind her.

"My Slambook, it's not here!"

"Well, where'd you put it?" Oliver said.

"It was right here under my sweater and now it's gone!"

"Well, someone must have taken it." Lilly said as she looked at the side of Rico's to see if it might've fell.

"Well, we have to find it!"

"Miley, it's almost dark, we have to go." Oliver said.

"No, you don't understand, there was some personal stuff in that book."

"Miley, we have to go." Oliver pulled Miley's arm all the way to her house with Lilly behind them.

They went into Miley's house and Miley plopped on the couch.

"I can't believe it's gone." Miley finally said.

"It's gonna be okay, we have to go so we'll talk to tomorrow in school." Lilly said walking towards the door and opening it.

"Miley, it'll be okay." Oliver said and he walked out the door and shutting it behind him.

"I sure hope so." Miley said, she went upstairs, brushed her teeth and went to bed hoping that no one read it.

**Okay, everyone, tell me whatcha think.. I'll write more later or tomorrow. Thanks again for the reviews, have a nice night, ByeBye!**

**LaughYourHeartOut**


	3. Everything's Gonna Be Okay I Hope

**Okay, it's been a while since I did this story and I never completed so I'm going to write another chapter.**

**Please R&R. Thanx**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next day Miley woke up worrying about her Slambook. She got up and got ready for school, once she was ready, she went downstairs all sad. Her Dad noticed her sadness.

"Morning, Bud, boy, you're looking a little down. What's the matter?"

"Dad, you know that Slambook I was writing in?"

"Yeah."

"Well, someone took it and I'm afraid they're going to read it."

"Did it have anything personal in there?"

"Kinda, yeah but---" the phone rang. Mr. Stewart got up to answer it.

"Hello… okay… Lilly in 5."

Miley starts for the door but didn't open it in time and Lilly hit the door and fell off her skateboard.

"Ow!" a painful Lilly said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Lilly, are you okay?" Miley said as she helped her best friend up.

"Yeah. So are you ready to go?"

"Uh, yeah. Bye, Dad."

"Bye, Milez." Mr. Stewart said waving to his daughter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the way to school.

"So did you figure out what happened to you slam-- thingy?" Lilly said.

"No, I don't have a CLUE to what happened to it."

"That sucks."

"When I find out who took it, I'm gonna blow their head off!"

"It's going to be okay. I doubt the person who took it did anything to it."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Short chapter, I know, I know, It'll be longer later… keep the reviews coming… please. Thanx! LYHO**


	4. All Things Downhill

**Thanks to everyone who left reviews.. Okay this is another chapter… I would still love to know what you think and you can leave some suggestions too if you want. Thnx! LYHO**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When Lilly and Miley walked into school all they see is papers flying everyone. One of the papers landed at Lilly's and Miley's foot. Miley picked it up and read it. **(A/N: Bold writing is what Miley wrote in her Slambook.)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**11/13/06**

**Oh, my gosh. I wish Dandruff Danny would wash his hair. Watching him scratch his head and seeing white stuff falling from his head is DISGUSTING! I think I'm going to throw up. He is NEVER going to get a girlfriend if he doesn't work on his hygiene. Oh yeah, and he also smells like a cow's backside. Ew!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I can't believe it! It's my Slambook!" Miley shrieks.

"Well, at least now we know that someone from school took it." Lilly says happily.

"Stick with me here!"

Just then, Dandruff Danny runs up to Miley.

"You're just jealous cause I'm a top student and my hair is…. Blacker than yours!" Dandruff Danny says as he runs off crying. Then Oliver runs up to Miley and Lilly.

"Hey, Miley! Your Slambook is all over the school." Oliver says.

"I think I know that! All I care to know now is who's the one that took it."

As Miley is talking to Oliver about who took her Slambook. Lilly picks up another paper to see that Miley wrote something about her in that book.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**11/18/06**

**Lilly annoys me sooooooo much sometimes. She's always tagging along in EVERYTHING that I do! She acts like she has no other friends. Which is true but still it doesn't mean that she gets to butt in the things that I do. Now I definitely know why she has no other friends. Ugh! I want her to go away right now!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lilly couldn't believe what she was reading. Her only girl best friend was writing mean things about her. She turned and looked at Miley, who was still talking to Oliver, and ripped the paper up and walked away.

When Miley finally stopped talking to Oliver. She turned around and began talking to Lilly, or at least thought she was talking to her but found she was talking to no one.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

At lunch, Miley was getting her lunch and noticed that Lilly was avoiding her all morning. Lilly and Oliver got their lunches and sat down at their regular table. Miley came and sat right next to Lilly and Lilly moved over so she wasn't near her.

"Lilly, what's wrong? You've been avoiding me all morning." Miley said.

"So Oliver, what did you get on your science test?"

"Um, hello, Lilly, I was talking to you."

Lilly looked at Miley.

"I'm sorry. I don't talk to traitors."

"What are you talking about?"

"I found what you wrote about me in that book."

"You did?! Lilly that was a while ago. I totally didn't--"

"Just save it, I don't want to hear it. What's been written is what's been written. I can't even stand to look at you."

Lilly got up and left the cafeteria.

Then Amber and Ashley walked up to where Miley and Oliver were sitting.

"What do you two want? I'm not in the mood."

"Well, we just wanted you to know that you should be more responsible with what you do with your stuff. And that you shouldn't be leaving things under a hideous sweater at Rico's." Amber said.

"YOU TWO DEMONS TOOK MY BOOK?!!!!"

"Pretty much, yeah." Ashley said giggling.

Miley started for them but Oliver held her down.

"Amber, Ashley, just go away!" Oliver said as he held Miley down."

"Have a nice school life." They say in unison, "oooh, sssss."

"HOW ABOUT I SHOVE THOSE FINGERS RIGHT UP THE OTHER END!!!" Miley yells.

"Miley, calm down, they're gone."

Miley sits down again.

"I can't believe this! How could I be so stupid? Now I lost my best friend and the whole school hates me!"

"The whole school doesn't hate you."

Miley points behind Oliver. Oliver turnes around to find everyone glaring at Miley.

"Okay, so the whole school hates you but so what… I'm still you're friend."

"Thanks, Oliver."

The bell rings.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, here's another chapter. Please tell me what you think. Thank you! LYHO**


	5. All Cries Out

**Okay, okay. Heres another chapter of When It Lands Into The Wrong Hands. Please read my other story Dare To Be Perfect. And leave reviews for both stories… please. Bye! Thanx!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next day, Miley dreaded getting up. She didn't want to deal with anyone's crap in school about her book. She gets up, brushes her teeth, slowly gets dressed and goes downstairs. When she gets downstairs she grabs a plate of pancakes and eggs and slowly eats her breakfast. Mr. Stewart noticed this and that Lilly didn't come to her house to walk to school by the time Miley was done breakfast.

"Mil, where's Lilly, today? Is she sick or something?" Mr. Stewart asked.

"No, she's mad at me." Miley said with a sad look on her face.

"Really? Why?"

"Okay, remember that book that I was talking to you about and I said that someone took it?"

"Yeah."

"Well, turns out that Amber and Ashley took it and showed everyone what I wrote about them."

"What does that have to do with Lilly?"

"Well, I wrote something bad about her."

"What'd it say?"

"It said that she was a tag-along and she has no friends."

"Oh, Mil, why'd ya write it about her. She's supposed to be your best friend."

"She is but I-- I really don't know why I wrote it. And now everyone in school hates me."

"No! Not EVERYONE in school hates ya."

Miley went into her book bag and pulled out papers saying "I HATE MILEY!" and showed them to her dad.

Her dad read them.

"I guess everyone hates you then."

"That's now what you're supposed to say!"

"What?"

"You're supposed to say 'everything's gonna be alright, bud'!"

"Sorry."

"Now, what am I supposed to do."

"Just go to school, everything will blow over."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unfortunately, things didn't blow over. When Miley got to school, kids were wearing shirts with Miley's face on it with a big, red, X over her face. Miley saw Oliver and called his name. But he pretended he didn't hear her. Miley ran up to him.

"Hey, Oliver! Didn't you hear me call your name?" Miley said.

Oliver starts walking away.

"Oliver! What's wrong?"

"Um, Miley, everyone hates you."

"I kind of know that."

"Yeah, well, I can't be hanging with someone that everyone hates cause then I'm going to get hated also and you know that I CAN'T STAND being hated. So sorry." Oliver walked away.

Miley's stomach dropped after hearing those words. Now she felt sick, she feels really bad for saying that Lilly has no friends especially when now, she has no friends.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Miley just got out of 4th period class and sees Lilly at her locker. She builds up strength to go talk to her when Amber and Ashley cut her off halfway and bump into her.

"Aww, Little Miss Hillbilly has no more friends." Ashley says in a baby voice. Amber laughs.

Miley starts to walk away and Amber trips her and she falls flat on her face. She looks up and sees Lilly look at her and then walk away. On top of that, she hears everyone pointing and laughing.

"Aww, now she's going to cry!" Amber says in a baby voice.

Miley gets up and runs to the bathroom. As soon as she gets into the bathroom she runs into a stall and crys. She looks up on the stall door to see something written in red marker that says "Down with Miley Stewart." This makes Miley cry even harder.

The bell rings.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Here's another chapter of WILITWH. Read and review please. It's not that exciting, I know but the next chapter will be MUCH better. I Promise. BYE! LYHO!**


	6. A Happy Ending

**Okay, so I haven't wrote in a billion years lol so I'm going to finish the story today. Here's another chapter. Hope you like it, please R&R! Thanx!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It is now lunch time. Miley comes out of the bathroom and people are still laughing at her from when Amber tripped her. Instead of going to lunch, Miley skips the rest of school and goes home.

Miley enters her house.

"Miles, what are you doing here so early?" Robbie Ray said.

"Dad, I can't go back to school! Everybody hates me!" Miley says as she cries hysterically.

"Over that "Slambook" thing?" Miley shakes her head. "Aww, bud. It's that bad?"

"Yes, Lilly won't talk to me and now Oliver doesn't wanna hang around me cause everybody hates me! It's like hell, daddy! Please don't make me go back!"

"Aww, bud, okay, fine. You can stay here for the rest of the day. But tomorrow, you have to go back and apologize to all of those people for this mess."

"Okay, daddy." Robbie Ray and Miley hug.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

The next day at school, everyone is in their homeroom watching the morning announcements on the school's TV.

"Oliver, where's Miley?" said Lilly.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since yesterday noon." said Oliver.

"Oliver, I feel really bad now and I shouldn't but I do."

"I know, I do, too. I shouldn't have ditched her like that. I feel terrible."

"Yeah, you should, you dork! Why would you ditch her like that?!" Lilly punches Oliver.

"Ouch! You're not talking to her, either!"

"Yeah, but I have a reason to. You don't!"

"I know, and I feel bad about it. But Lilly, she wrote that entry a long time ago. Did you not see the date?"

"Yeah, but it was still written."

"Lilly, don't pretend that you don't get aggravated with Miley, too and say things you don't mean."

"I don't!" Oliver gives her a "don't-lie" look. "Okay, I do. But I would never say that stuff about her."

"Well, you can't hold onto this forever. You don't have to add on to the million other people that hate her..and I shouldn't either. Which is why I think I'm going to apologize to her. And you should forgive her."

"Yeah, you're right."

Just then, Miley appears on the TV screen:

"Dear fellow classmates and friends, I would like to publicly apologize for the nasty things I wrote about you all in that "Slambook." I didn't mean all the things I said and I'm sorry if it hurt anybody's feelings. Just know that I'm never writing in that book again, I don't even have the book right now and whoever does have it can keep it. I hope you all accept my apology and forgive me. Thanks."

Oliver and Lilly look at eachother.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is now lunch time and Miley hasn't received a dirty look or has been called a nasty name all day since her apology. It seems like everyone has forgiven her. As she enters the lunch room, she sees Oliver and Lilly sitting at their usual table. She walks over to them.

"Hey, guys." said Miley.

"Hey." said Lilly and Oliver.

"Can I join you?"

"Sure." Lilly said.

"Guys, I just want to apologize-- mostly to Lilly, I didn't mean that stuff I said about you. I was just annoyed with you at the time. I didn't mean it. You're my best friend, you know that."

"I know. It's okay. I get that way with you sometimes, too."

"Miley, I wanna apologize for ditching you. It wasn't right. I should've stuck by your side like a best friend should...so I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"So, what are we gonna do about the culprits behind this stolen book thing?"

Miley smiles. "I have an idea."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After lunch, Miley, Lilly and Oliver set up a prank for Amber and Ashley. Lilly, Oliver, and Miley were waiting by their lockers for Amber and Ashley to come through the double doors. Soon enough, Amber and Ashley walked through the doors. Oliver then pulled the rope attached to the door and a bucket-full of chocolate syrup and tadpoles dumped all over Ashley and Amber. Everyone starts laughing.

"EW!" Ashley and Amber said disgusted.

"WHO DID THIS?!" Ashley shrieked. They look over to see Miley, Lilly, and Oliver laughing and Oliver with the rope in his hand.

"You three are SOOOO done!"

"And that's what happens what you mess with the Fantastic Three." Miley said. Miley, Lilly and Oliver high-five eachother.

THE END!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And there you have it! The story is done. Please R&R and tell me what you think. Thanx for all the reviews throughout the story. And once again, sorry for the huge delay in the final chapter. Thnx!**

**LYHO **


End file.
